Love is sitting on the pavement
by sBerry181
Summary: When Mary Poppins and Herbert Alfred met it wasn't love at first sight. No, it was quite the opposite. For you must know that 18 year old Mary was very independent. Although quite small and slim she knew how to defend herself. She didn't know she had magic back then, so her life was pretty normal. That means, until she met HIM. A/U. Romance/Drama/Humor
1. First Impressions and Spies

A/N: Hello guys. I haven't written anything for a while but now I'm bored out of my mind and this little piece just popped into my head. I don't intent to become a writer, so please be nice. Enjoy!

Love is sitting on the pavement

When Mary Poppins and Herbert Alfred met it wasn't love at first sight. No, it was quite the opposite. For you must know that 18 year old Mary was very independent. Although quite small and slim she knew how to defend herself. She didn't know she had magic back then, so her life was pretty normal. That means, until she met HIM.

Bert was drawing one of his famous chalk pictures on the pavement when suddenly someone crashed into him. As he is an artist one can imagine he wasn't thrilled at that.

When he looked up he saw a young woman lying on the opposite side of him on the pavement.

She fell into the mud and her baby pink colored dress looked like strawberry/chocolate ice cream. Instantly he tried to help her up._ "Sorry Miss. Are you hurt?",_ he asked.

"_Sorry you say?! Look at my dress! My parents are going to kill me! And yes, I'm perfectly fine!",_ she snapped. Bert grew angry.

How dare this woman try to make him feel bad. _"Miss, if you would have payed attention to where you walk this wouldn't have happened at all. So don't blame me for your daydreaming."_, he retorted. The woman just huffed and her face grew red from anger.

"_And why, may I ask, are you crawling on the pavement like a dog and draw your stupid pictures? If it wouldn't have been me someone else could have crashed into you by now."_, she said.

"_**Stupid pictures"?**_ Bert couldn't belief the rudeness of this woman. He never wanted to hurt someone of the female gender but right now he would like to make an exception.

Deciding their argument would last at least a day about whose fault the "accident" was since she was as stubborn as himself he went to help her up.

"_Ok, Miss. Whatever you say. Let me at least help you up."_ The young woman eyed him suspiciously but accepted his offered hand.

"_Thank you.", _she replied curtly. When he pulled her up she hissed in pain and her knees started to give way. The lady shrieked but before she could fall to the ground Bert scooped her up into his arms.

"_What do you think you're doing?!"_, she squealed.

"_I merely saved you from another fall. Wrap your arms around my neck."_ Bert was very annoyed with this woman but started to feel guilty because she obviously hurt herself.

Mary wrapped her arms around him even though she tried to struggle at first.

"_Where do you live."_, the man asked after a few minutes.

"_That's none of your business.",_ she snapped but felt instantly bad because this guy was just trying to help her, even though he was the cause of everything. His eyes widened, and before he could reply Mary interjected.

"_I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so rude. I live at 25 Willow Lane."._

The man smiled. _"Wow, this is the first time you talked to me without snapping. New record. I'm going to take you to my place, yours is too far away. I live just around the corner."_

Mary's eyes widened and she slapped against his chest. After all, she didn't know his intentions.

He could be a robber, or a rapist, or worse...As if sensing her inner debate Bert gave her a teasing smile and said: _"I know what you think. I could be a thief, or a murderer. Don't worry. My roommate is at my place so you don't have to be alone with me."_ Mary slapped him again and wanted to smack his stupid smirk off his face.

A few minutes passed in silence and Mary wondered when they would arrive.

"_Here we are.",_ he said. That was his flat? It looked quite charming on the outside Mary had to admit. He opened the door and carried her over the threshold._ 'Great, I thought I would carry the love of my life over my threshold, not this feisty girl', _Bert thought. Once inside his flat Mary had to admit it looked very cozy for a man.

"_Wow!",_ she awed.

"_Surprised? Ya didn't think I had taste right?"._

Mary didn't respond to his cheeky remark and merely rolled her eyes. _'arrogant snob'_, she thought.

Bert moved through the entrance area and placed Mary on the couch in the living room. She wanted to stand up but Bert gave her the _'don't you dare stand up, because if you fall you will destroy my precious class table'_ look.

He stripped of her shoes and socks and put pressure on her left ankle. Mary hissed.

"_Ah, here it is. Looks like you sprained your ankle. Wait a moment, I get the first aid kit."_ With that he went into another room.

Mary decided to take a look around the room from the couch.

On the opposite side of her was a fireplace with photographs on it.

The pictures showed a happy family. It was him, a blonde woman and two little brown haired girls with brown eyes. _'So Mr. rude has a family'_ Mary mused.

Bert returned into the sitting room and cleared his throat.

"_Oh, I am...I was just taking a look at your photos. That's a beautiful family you've got there."_ Mary stuttered.

The man looked uncomfortable all of a sudden.

"_Yes, em thank you Miss."_ She noticed his hesitation.

"_If you don't mind me asking, where are your girls?". _

"_Well, their mother took them away from me."_, he replied darkly.

Mary stared at him. _'Why would she take the children away?'_.

Sensing her fear he clarified: _"m..my wive Julianna had an affair two months ago. I found out and_

_she packed her things and disappeared with Christin and Gertrude. Probably took them to her lover. I looked everywhere for them and haven't heard from my girls ever since.",_ he looked down, embarrassed.

Showing emotion in front of a woman wasn't his favorite activity.

Suddenly she surprised him by taking his hand.

"_I'm truly sorry for you. I didn't know. You know over all this arguing we forgot to introduce ourselves. I'm Mary."_, she said an smiled.

Her hand still on top of his he replied: _"It's nice to know there's a name to the clumsy lady. I'm Bert." _They stared into each others eyes for an eternity.

_'My god, she's a real beauty. Blue eyes like an ocean and long chocolate brown hair, porcellan skin...STOP it Bert! She is a beast. But a beautiful one.'_

A knock on the door startled them both and they stared in the direction of the disturbing noise.

"_Hey Bert. I'm off to the marked. You need something?"_, asked a black haired, tall woman.

"_No thanks Tessa, I'm alright.",_ he replied in a daze.

She gave him a questioning glance and walked away.

When they heard the door shut he explained: _"That's Tessa, she's a very good friend and my roommate."_ Mary eyed him suspiciously but let it go.

Suddenly he remembered the first aid kid and started bandaging her ankle.

Then he looked for something to cool it down and placed it onto it.

"_So, that should suffice for now, but I think you should consult a doctor to make sure it heals quickly."_ he said, obviously to fill the silence.

It was then that Mary remembered her muddy dress and how she must look.

Bert noticed her wandering look and sprang into action.

"_Oh, em, wait a minute. I think I've got a dress for you."_ Before she could protest he was gone. A few moments later he returned with a beautiful blue dress in his arms.

It was a summer dress with a nice pattern and looked quite expensive.

"_Oh no. I really couldn't-"_

"_I insist"_,

"_Alright. Thank you."_, she replied sincere. He helped her up and led her to the bathroom, where she could change.

The dress fit perfectly the only problem was she couldn't zip it up.

Her maid usually did that for her. After several failed attempts she opened the door, turned her back to Bert and asked: _"Em, could you do me up in the back please?"_ Mary lifted her hair, so he could see better.

Bert was mesmerized with her creamy white back. Deliberately he lightly touched her back when pulling the zipper up. This woman was driving him mad!

She turned around and he was even more convinced she was the devil herself.

He could ravish her there and then cause she looked so tempting. They stared into each others eyes again, when Mary stepped back.

"_It's getting dark. I should go home before my parents send the whole country looking for me." _

"_Of course"_ Bert replied. _"Let me escort you home."_

She inhaled to argue but accidently she applied pressure on her ankle and hissed in pain. Bert scooped her up again and carried her home.

Ten minutes later they arrived in front of her villa, well, her parents villa.

"_Wow! That's where you live?"_, Bert gaped.

"_Mh mh."_, Mary said. He set her down and she extended her hand.

"_It was...interesting to meet you. I wish you a pleasant evening Bert."_.

_'It would be, with you in my arms...Woah! Where did that come from?'_.

"_Good evening to you too, Mary. Au revoir."_, he said and kissed her hand. The young lady smiled and turned to open her door, when Bert said over his shoulder:

"_And by the way, the accident was your fault."_.

She gaped. _"It wasn't!"_,

"_It was!"_

That went on for a few moments until he admitted: _"Ok, we were both at fault."._ Then she smiled fully at him and said_ "Yes"_.

Mary entered her home, unaware of her mother watching them from the window, not pleased by what she witnessed.

A/N woah, that was much longer than I thought! Will continue if you want me to. I don't own Mary Poppins


	2. The caged woman

Love is sitting on the pavement

The caged woman

A/N I don't know if anyone is interested in this but I decided to continue. I would love to read some reviews.

I don't own Mary Poppins, only my added caracters

When Mary entered her home it wasn't long before her mother cornered her and started with the trial. „Where have you been young lady? Your father and I have been worried sick!". „Yes I know and I'm very sorry about that but there has been a little incident today and-", „Incident? And what is that dress you're wearing? Did you wander around in that in public? Oh no sorry, you weren't wandering, this filthy guy was carrying you here!". There was no point in arguing further with her mother because she would always get her way, so Mary told her everything that happened. „Child are you insane? I mean we raised you better than this! I don't want you to see that man again. EVER! And don't go anywhere on your own anymore. Have I made myself clear?". „Yes mother. Crystal clear.", Mary mumbled. Suddenly Mary's father came through the door in a very drunken state. Lately he was constantly drunk and screamed at the maids and Elenor (Mary's mother). This time however it was worse than ever. Of course Elenor told him of Mary's encounter today and he wasn't happy at all. Their family had high standard in society and it would hurt their reputation if people knew she socialized with 'common low life', as they so nicely put it. Fred (Mary's father) grabbed Mary by the arm and intended to 'have a little chat with her'. Of course she knew this meant trouble. When they arrived at his study he locked the door and almost instantly his hand came flying to her cheek, nearly knocking her over. She touched her now soared cheek and tried not to cry. „So,my deaaar Marry. What d ya think yar doin? Lord Bratshit intends to woo you so he can marry ya. And what are youu doin? Fooling arround with some shitty low life guy? Come onn Mar, even YOU deserve better n this." His words hurt her a lot, but she couldn't let him see that because of the sick satiffaction he would gain from it. „B-but father, nothing happened. I swear-" His hand came flying again and her nose started bleeding. After that he kicked her in the stomach and left. Mary got up and hurried to her room. He never slapped her before! Mary thought of getting away from here. This place made her sick! She was always cocooned in a bubble, shielded from the world, always got everything, received private lessons, never went into kindergarden and wasn't allowed to wander around on her own. It's no wonder she always sneeked out to experience something. And it gave her a sick kind of satisfaction to know her parents didn't approve. That certainly wouldn't change now. Her father beating her gave Mary just one more reason to escape this sick masquerade. Mary fell onto her bed and started thinking of the strange man she met today and when she would meet him again. He seemed to be the key to something, although she didn't know exactly what for. Tomorrow she would find out, Mary vowed.

Tbc...


	3. Mary's Story

Love is sitting on the pavement

A/N Sorry It's been so long, but I didn't know whether I should continue or not, but beacause of that first wonderful review I update now. Anyway, responses would be very nice. - s-berry :)

Chapter 3

The next day came and Mary sneaked out of her window. Her room was situated on the second floor, so the stunt was more than a little dangerous. When she swung herself over the banister she lost her footing and slipped. Hanging there she prepared for the worst when suddenly her grip loosened and she fell. But instead of crashing onto the pavement she floated inches in the air. Mary opened her eyes and landed softly. 'Wow, that was strange', she thought irritated. As if on cue she turned around to see Bert standing a few feet away from her, mouth agape. „Have I gone mad or did you really just float in the air?", Bert asked amazed. Mary turned a little red and began to stutter: „I-I don't know, I fell and then I just...didn't fell anymore and now I'm here and...oh help!". Bert had to smile at this. She really did look cute when being confused. But sensing her misery he helped her out. „Well mh anyway, where were you off to?".

„Oh, nowhere really, I just wanted some space and air.", she replied lamely. „You needed space, even though you live in this castle?!" - „It's hardly a casstle, more like a prison.", Mary mumbled. Suddenly there was a huge commotion inside Mary's villa. They could faintly hear a slurred voice scream: „Wheeree's thatr bitch! Find her, god damnn itt!". Now it was time for actions. Without thinking Mary grabbed Bert's arm and pulled him away from her „home". Even though he was pretty confused Bert sensed something was off, so he followed her. After a while they reached thee park and Mary seemed to relax. „I'm sorry about that back then but...we had to get away otherwise he would have hurt you someway.", the woman replied anxiously. „What do you mean by 'he'? And why do you refer to you home as a prison?", Bert asked worried. She avoided his gaze and turned away from him, but he wouldn't let her go that easily. „Mary, come on. If there is any way I could help you please don't hesitate to inform me about it." To empaphize his point Bert touched her arm gently and rubbed small circles. That did it. Mary plopped onto a bench and began her story.

„_When I was five years old my mother had another child. Her name was Christin Annabeth Poppins. Everything went well until her sixth birthday. From this day on everything changed. She began to talk to animals as if they were humans, listen and communicate with the wind, she dressed and looked like a little doll and her speaking was nearly perfect. Strange things happened around her...She was very smart and no riddle was too complicated for her to solve. My parents grew irritated and brought her to a psychiatrist, which sshe, of course, didn't like. He started to give her pills to prevent the 'halluciations' but they didn't work. She got weaker and weaker and at some point couldn't even leave her bed anymore. All this medication was far too much for a six year old. On the day she died Christin wanted to talk to me. When I entered her room she was very pale and her eyes red and swollen, I knew it would be over soon. She told me about her powers and being 'practiclly perfect' Of course I thought she had gone completely mad but she explained everything to me. Our mother knew about her powers but tried to suppress them by getting her drugged. She feared for their social standing and knew Christin was destined to become a Nanny and change peoples life with magic and an understanding heart. Everything made perfect sense to me. My sister told me to do this job for her because I was made to help people. I'm supposed to fix families one day for the sake of my little sister, who never got the chance to make a difference in the world. That day she opened my eyes. While taking her last breath she transferred her powers into my blood stream and told me that one day, when I least expect it, my magic will make it's appearance."_

Mary took a deep breath and turned towards Bert. „Wow! I'm so sorry for your sister. But why, may I ask do your parents hate you that much?" Mary had to admit it was a legitimate question. So she rewarded it with the answer he deserved. „Well you must know that even though they declared my sister mad, my parents still thought of her as their little angle and everyone in society loved her. I was always just 'the sister of Christin', that was my only label. So you can imagine that when she died, a world broke apart for my parents. My father started drinking very much and my mother made me responsible for her death, because I was with her when she died. I couldn't help her, but they won't understand that! They made me pay for it. I had to be their little dolls, wear high heels at the age of 9, put on make up, wear corsages and so on. They imprisoned me, so to say and today I've discovered my magic. I don't know how to act now. I don't want to go back but where should I stay? I've got no friends, no friendly relatives, nothing!" Mary started to cry. Bert had heard enough. He turned her into a comforting embrace and whispered promises into her hair. When they broke apart Bert stated: „Mary, I'm your friend. You can stay with me." She just stared at him wide eyed, so he clarified. „I know we had had a bad start, but I want to forget that silly incident and help you. Nothing more. I can help you to control your magic, even though I don't know how right now but we will find a solution, I just know it. Don't give up Mary, because i care for you." She was speechless. Never before had anyone promised her something like that. Friendship, a home, someone to talk to.

Mary just knew that everything would turn out fine, so she smiled at Bert and said. „Well, then I think we should start the lessons as soon as possible."

Tbc, if I get responses


	4. A long day

Love is sitting on the pavement

A/N: Thank you very much for your reviews! :) They keep me alive. I'm sorry for my slips in tenses but It's really hard for me to stay in one tense, but I'm trying to change that. So, now you get chapter 4 of my story. R&R

I don't own Mary Poppins...not yet ;)

Mary was excited. No afraid to say the least. For a girl like her, who never had a friend before, it was pretty uncommon to move in with a man. And what a man he was...No, their friendship was purely platonic, even though both secretly wished it would be different. After Mary packed her few belongings she waited for Bert to appear at her window. Nearly two hours passed and she was getting upset. What happened? Did he regret his offer? Did he just play with her feelings? Or did something terrible happen to him? Just when she began to walk towards her window, someone knocked on her door. „Come in!", Mary said. The door opened and revealed her father, instantly she tensed. „What do you want?", the young woman asked cold. „Mary, darlin' I just wanted to inform ya about your upcoming leave." What did he mean by that? Thanks to her utterly surprised look Mary's father must have taken pity on her and clarified the situation. „Well, my deaar daughter. You are going to Lord Bratshit. It's all decided, we've had enough of your attitudes these past months.". „Father you can't do that! I'm 18 years old! You have no right to rule my life anymore. I've had enough of you!" Mary's dad was stunned to say the least. You could have whacked him with a pan over his head and he wouldn't have noticed. But his astonishment didn't last long for the next instant he punched Mary hard in the face. She fell backward and onto her bed. „Now you little, sstupid bitch listen to me! The days we spoiled you are over now and if you want to join your insane sister then just say so right now." He was dead serious, she could read it in his eyes. The young woman was trapped as her father leaned over her on the bed. He smelled strongly of whiskey and other liquors and Mary turned her head away. Her father screamed at her again but she didn't listen, because his left hand turned her face towards his and his right hand grabbed her thigh. She wanted to scream but suddenly he kissed her and it seemed like all sense of fight just left her. She couldn't do anything. He was much stronger than her and could overpower her easily. So she just closed her eyes and thought of her favourite things. All of a sudden she heard glass smashing and her eyes opened wide. There he was, her knight in shining armor. Bert.

He grabbed her father and threw him against the wall. „What th hell are ya doin you bastard?! Wasn't it enough t kill one daughter? Now rape the other onn?!", Bert screamed furious. He punched her dad several times in the guts and in the parts where it hurts the most for a man...

Then her father finally blacked out. Mary finally managed to stand up from her bed and eyed Bert in amazement. He saved my life. Bert moved towards her and stood a few inches in front of her. Then he threw all cautions in the wind and hugged her fiercely. They both cherished the much needed comfort a lot and stayed a long time like that. When they remembered her passed out father on the ground Bert suggested to go. Mary happily complied and took his offered arm. Together they climbed out of the window and walked towards Bert's home. Once they arrived he showed her to the guest room and gave her a little tour around the flat. Although they talked a little the tension was unavoidable. They had yet to talk about the incident in Mary's room. The incident involving her father on top of her, trying to rape his own daughter. Bert wanted to confront her about it but didn't know how to bring the subject up. Mary watched him from the corner of her eye and saw his predicament. She sighed loudly, It's now or never. „You know you can ask me anything, right?" Bert looked at her startled and rubbed his neck. „Well um, what happened back at you home...Did your father...I mean did he ever really-" Now Mary realized what he was trying to ask her. She blushed. „No Bert, he never raped me. In fact until yesterday he never slapped me either." Bert sighed reliefed. It was only then he noticed the blue coloring around her left eye. „Mary, I should get you some ice, to cool that down.", he replied while gesturing to the bruising. She could only nod.

The rest of the day passed rather uneventfully. Mary slept a little, while Bert read a book in the living room. In front of him a huge fireplace was lit. When the young woman awoke she looked at her reflexion in the mirror. Suddenly a song popped into her head she never sung before. _Just a spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down.._ She whistled the familiar tune and reapplied her make up. Somehow she looked different. Her teeth were brighter, her hair browner, her eyes bluer and her cheeks rosier. Nevertheless she liked the change. When her mascara fell down she cursed and snapped her fingers. The spot on the carpet, caused by the mascara suddenly disappeared and the object itself landed in her palm. „Wow, what was that?", she murmured. She decided to tell Bert about this incident, so she made her way towards his current location. She found him curled up on the couch with a book in his hands, a relaxed expression on his face. Mary peaked over his shoulder and asked: „What do you read?" Bert all but jumped from his spot on the sofa and glared at her. „Woah, ya gave me a fright! I'm reading a book about the life of Gertrude Lawrence." She looked astonished. Mary expected everything...except that. „Wow, I've heard of her. She was quite a oain in the ass.", she smirked. „Ya could say that, yes." Bert answered and turned to look at the young woman behind him. She looked lovely. Her eyes glistened in the light of the fire and her lips...they were the perfect shade of red. Pulling himself out of his reverie he invited her to sit. They talked for hours and Mary told him about her earlier adventure and they concluded that tomorrow they would practise her powers. Bert told her about his work and the people he met in life and was rewarded with many smiles and laughs from Mary. She was fascinated with him. They didn't notice the darkness and kept talking until they somehow fell asleep. Bert lay flat on his back and Mary was half on top of him and half next to him. Her left arm unconciously pulled him closer and just like that they had the best night of sleep ever. Together in each others arms.

A/N Sorry for the lenght of that chapter. I hope you liked it a little. Please tell me what you think and write suggestions for the story as PM :)


	5. Training and getting very close!

Love is sitting on the pavement

- Chapter 5 -

A/N Thank you for the lovely reviews! They make me smile every time. Here's chapter 5 which is basically about Mary and Bert trying to control her powers, and her first 'job' R&R :-)

Disclaimer: I don't own the wonderful Mary Poppins :(

The next Morning

Bert woke up to the feeling of someones arms around his chest. 'Who could it be?' , he thought to himself. Slowly he opened one eye, only to see a bunch of chestnut brown hair all over his chest. When he opened his other eye he could clearly recognize Mary. She looked so peaceful when asleep. Like an angel without sorrows and problems. In that very moment Bert swore to himself to protect this lovely creature, no matter the cost. As if sensing his eyes on her, Mary's lids fluttered, then opened slowly. 'Good morning, Mary.', Bert whispered friendly. 'Good morning, Bert.', she replied with a smile. He loved her smile. Snapping out of a trance Mary sat up and stared at him wide eyed: 'Bert...what happened last night?'. He had to smile at this, which seemed to make her uneasy. 'BERT!'. 'Mary, calm down! Nothing happened. We talked and somehow fell asleep on the couch.' The young woman released her breath and blushed. 'I'm sorry, for thinking something like that of you...I mean after all you've done for me.'. 'No offense taken.', he smiled. After Bert's suggestion to make breakfast for the both of them he stood up and walked towards the kitchen.

As it turned out, Bert was very good with cooking. He made pancakes, beagles, croissants, bacon, scrambled eggs, fried eggs and even fresh orange juice. Mary was impressed to say the least. At the breakfast table they talked about everything and nothing in particular until finally Bert brought the important matter up. 'So, Mary. When doo we want t' start with ya lessons.'.

'Well, I'm free for the entire day...and the following days too.', she smirked. Bert didn't have to work today because it was Sunday. 'Great, then I suggest you get ready, cme back down her and we start.'

Later

'Ok, Mary. What did you do the last time to make ya magic work?', Bert asked distressed. They've been at practicing for five hours and nothing happened thus far. 'Well I don't know!', she snapped. The young man sensed her frustration and patted her shoulder. 'Hey, Mar. T's no problem. We've got time. Mayb after some tea everything will be better.' Mary had to smile at the nickname. Nobody ever cared enough about her to give her one...well except her sister. So they drank tea. Mary wanted sugar, but she couldn't reach it in the cupboard, so she stamped her foot. 'Damn, I want this sugar. NOW!', she thought. All of a sudden the box landed in her hand. After this incident their lessons were much more effective. Mary could move nearly everything through sheer willpower. The only thing left to do was teaching her to fly. For practise reasons Mary and Bert climbed a nearby tree (Of course they secured Mary with a rope) and she had to focuse on rising in the air instead of falling. Easier said than done. After several failed attempts they made it. She flew to the ground and laughed out with joy. 'Bert, that was amazing! Did you just see that?', she said enthusiastic. Bert loved seeing her so full of spirit and happy. 'Yep, I saw it. Ya did great dar- Mary.' Her smile froze. 'Did he almost call me darling?'. Then she hugged him tight and thanked him for all he's done for her. In the evening they sat in front of the huge cozy fireplace and talked. Suddenly a letter flew into Mary's hand. It came out of nowhere! The friends looked at each other puzzled and Mary opened the envelope which had her name engraved. She unfolded the letter and read out loud:

_Dear Miss Poppins,_

_ We have been watching you for quite some time and came to the conclusion that the time has come for you to attend MAONS the Magical Academy of nannying skills. You have high potential which cannot be ignored. You will be trained to fly, to use you magic wisely and to take care of children. It is your destiny to fix broken families all over the world. MAONS will teach you for three years in which you will become 'Practically Perfect'. Training starts on January 5_

_ Be punctual!_

_PS. Listen to the wind, he will guide you_

_ Yours sincerely_

_ Cassandra Altress_

'Woah! That's ...unexpected.' Bert replied after a while. Mary couldn't beliefe the letter. She had to gor for training...3 years! 'Bert?', she asks timidly. 'Yes Mary?'. 'You do know that January 5 is in three days actually?' God, Bert completely blended out the fact she was going to leave. His shoulders drooping he answered. 'Well, I think w should make the best of the time we've got left. Righ?'. Mary had to smile at his enthusiasm. 'That my friend we will.', she said confident. So they did just that. They cooked together, read books to one another, talked some more and one evening they decided to drink some wine. In fact they drank a little too much. They laughed nonstop until Mary started a pillow fight. That meant war. The two adults suddenly behaved like children again and Mary hit him rather hard. 'Oww! My eye.', Bert yelped and touched his face. His enemy stopped and eyed him concerned. 'Oh, I'm ssorry, I didn't meant to hurrt youu.', she slurred. Suddenly Bert grabbed her wrists and pinned her on the sofa. Mary squealed and he started tickling her. After only a few seconds she was writhing underneath him and cried from laughter. 'Berrt, pleease haha please stop ittt aaah.'. But he was merciless. 'Bert! I give up, alright!'. That's what he wanted. Instantly he stopped tickling her and Mary breathed a sigh of relief. She sat up again and suggested they play 'truth or dare'. He agreed and they had fun until Mary replied. 'Truth'. The drunk man thought for a moment then said: 'What was your first kiss like?'. The young woman blushed and replied. 'You witnessed my first kiss...' Bert didn't know what she meant until suddenly it struck him. Her father! 'Oh no Mary! Do you mean no one ever, and he...' She ducked her head, but he wouldn't have none of that. 'Listen to me Mar. Some day there will be a man who loves you very much and he will sweep you of your feet. Your a beautiful, intelligent, funny younng woman.' Mary smiled a whole smile at him. Then he leaned closer...or did she move towards him? She didn't know, but right now it didn't matter. They leaned closer and closer. Mary shut her eyes and could smell his cologne. It was intoxiating. They're lips were only one inch apart but still Bert didn't close the gap between them. He wanted to be absolutely sure that was what she wanted. Just when he was about to touch her lips there was a loung bang...

Sorry for the cliffhanger. What do you think of this chapter? Do you have any suggestions? If you do send me a PM :)


	6. An unwelcome visitor

Love is sitting on the pavement

A/N Here is chapter 6 of my story. **Read and Review.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Mary Poppins :( If I did, I certainly wouldn't be a broke student.

Previously:

Just when he was about to touch her lips there was a loung bang...

Continuation

'God damn it Bert answer the damn door!', yelled an angry womans voice. There in front of his flat stood Julianna, his ex wife with a look that meant murder.

As if waking from a trance Mary backed away from Bert. Her confused expression told him he better should answer that door. Suddenly completely sober he went towards his entrance and opened. 'Finally! I thought you'd neva come!', said Julianna. Instantly he grew angry. 'What the hell do you want here?', he growled. 'What do you mean? I thought you wanted to see our children!'.

'Of course I want to see them but it's 11.30 p.m. And it seems to me you drank again. Anyway, where are they?'. Julianna's expression changed into a smirk. 'Well if you want to see them ever again you should first help me out with something.'. 'Julianna what the hell are you talking about?'. 'God damn it you idiot I need cash! I fucking lost at gambling and now I'm owing 4000 bugs!'

Bert's jaw dropped. He couldn't beliefe the nerve of this woman, but at the moment he had only one concern. 'Where. Are. My. Children?', he asked deadly silent. She gulped. 'They, I-I mena they are...Oh for god sakes I had to give them to the guy I owed in case I wanted to flee.' The way she said it, so carefree and irresponsible, made Bert's blood boil. He shoved his ex wife against the wall and looked her dead in the eye. 'I wanna make one thing very clear. I don't care about you anymore. You died to me the day you kidnapped my children, but I will not let you pledge them just because you are incapable of caring for them. I will get the money but then I will take the children and you my dear will rott in jail. Understand?'. From her expression he could tell she was clearly distressed. 'Y-yes Bert. Cristal clear.' Then he let go of her and watched her run.

'Bert? What was that all about?'. It was Mary who snuck up on him. 'Em, t's not important really. I took care of it.' She wasn't convinced but decided to let the matter rest for the time being. Once inside the athmosphere stiffend visibly. They sat on the couch and just stared at each other when they thought the other one didn't notice.

Some time later Mary fell asleep on the couch and Bert just watched her. Oh how much he wished to protect this lovely creature forever. He scooped her up in his arms and carried Mary upstairs. Halfway up she awoke. 'What is happening-' 'Shh, Mary, everythings allright. Just go back to sleep.'

And so she did just that, unconcious that the man holding her was starting to fall deeply for her...

TBC...if you review :)


	7. Au revoir and reunions

Love is sitting on the Pavement

A/N Hello dear readers. Today I'm in a writing mood, so here you have chapter 7. I hope someone is still reading this :) R&R

I don't own Mary Poppins

Chapter 7

Today was the day. To be more concret it was January 5 and the day Mary Poppins would have to leave Bert for 3 whole years. Clouded by that and the knowledge of him having to bring up 4000 pounds because of his stupid ex, Bert was in a dreary mood this morning. Mary wasn't feeling that good herself and dreaded her departure too. They tried to draw Marys farewell as long as possible but in the end they had to part.

_"Mary, I hope you enjoy the apprenticeship and I wish I could come with you. In the short amount of time we know each other I've come to care for you deeply. Don't forget that please."_

_"Thank you Bert. I think there is always a way to arrange a meeting, so we don't have to be seperated that long. You were so wonderful to me these past weeks. I will never forget that.",_ she replied confidently.

_"Well, then it's goodbye I suppose."_

_"No Bert, not goodbye, never say that. Goodbye is permanent, for ever..."_

_"Alright, what do you want me to say?", her friend asked confused._

_"Say au revoir.",_ was her only reply.

Mary turned on her heels and nearly rounded the corner until Bert ran after her and scooped her in his arms. Mary shrieked happily. After a heartfelt hug, she had to go.

It's been 2 weeks since Mary went off to MAONS and Bert didn't even receive a letter from her. The house was awfully quiet without her and he missed her laughter, the way she talked, and how distraught she looked in the mornings.

Obviously she had already forgotten him. Bert didn't want to think about her anymore, so he threw himself into his work. He still had to earn 4000 bucks, to ever see his children again.

Over time it got easier to live without Mary. Bert worked all day as screever, chimney sweep or whatever he wanted to do that day and spent the nights at bars to work as a waiter. Finally he had enough money for his ex wife and payd her a visit.

Bert knocked three times on Juliannas door until she finally opened. The woman looked awful! Her blonde hair was dirty and her teeth shimmered yellow. Juliannas arms were covered in stitches and bruises. She used again. Her eyes had large dark bags underneath them. Bert had never seen her look that bad.

_"What?"_, was all she said.

_"I got th' money."_. Instantly her eyes lightened up.

_"Oh, Bert thank ya my friend! Could ya give it t me right nowe?"_. Bert knew she would buy drugs if he gave her the money.

_"No, Julie, I wan t kno where ths guy you owe th bucks is! I want my children."_

Julianna stepped back amazed. Had she forgotten about our kids already? She practically sold them for some fucking cocaine. No judge on earth would give her custody!

_"Alrigh' I tell ya."_

After this enlightening visit Bert instantly searched for the address she told him.

Once he arrived in front of the seemingly emptie casino he knocked on the door.

He stated his business and entered the room. The man who 'possessed' his children looked like a typical business man. Bert put the cash on his desk and demanded his children. Christin and Gertrude appeared and screamed_ "Daddyyy!"._

The trio left the casino and ventured home. His girld were disturbingly quiet but he blamed it on shock.

The 6 year old Christin was the first one to break the silence.

_"Daddy, where have yo bin all thiss tim?"_. Bert could see the tears in her eyes and decided to explain everything.

_"Well darlin' yu know your mother took ya both away from m because of Jeffrey?",_ they nodded.

_"There are people who decided she should tak car of yo, so I wasn't allowed t' see you anymor. But Jeffrey left her and mommy got sick, and so she gave ya away. But don't worry. No ones gonna harm m littl' angels."_, the loving father explained.

_"Please don' mak us go t mummy ever again."_, Christin whimpered.

_"No darlin' You don't ave t' go to er ever again."_, Bert reassured.

They all shared a group hug and went to their rooms to settle down.

His 10 year old daughter Gertrude on the other hand knew the real story of her mother. She had to protect Christin from all the syringes and other drugs at home.

Christins condition concerned Bert a lot, because his baby girl had to witness a great amount of stuff, she shouldn't be bothered with...ever!

That's why Bert planned to start all over with his little family, without tragedy, women and adult themes.

A/N I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know.


End file.
